Conquista a tu Uchiha
by DarknekoNami09
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si te encuentras con un manual para conquistar Uchihas? Pues es eso lo que les ocurre a nuestros lindos rubios, los Uchiha les ignoran y un día Naruto se encuentra un pequeño manual llamado; 'Conquista a tu Uchiha'. Aprovechando la oportunidad junto a su amigo Deidara deciden seguir cada regla para conquistar a los morenos. /Universo Alterno-Lemmon-OoC/


_Disclaimer:_

_Naruto es creación del mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, por lo tanto los personajes no son de mi autoría, no hago esta idea con fin de lucro, conseguir dinero, si no para saciar mi mente. Gracias._

* * *

Advertencias:

Debo aclarar que esta historia la escribí hace unos tres años y contiene un poco de **OoC**, si no es de tu agrado estas a tiempo de retirarte, pero trataré de disminuirlo gradualmente.

Esta historia contiene escenas de contenido sexual explicito.

- Idea original y derechos de la historia van a cargo de:

_**DarkNekoNami09**_

''Por favor di NO al plagio, tienes imaginación, tan solo hay que sacarla a flote, no robes ideas, que de seguro tu tendrás mejores que esta, gracias''©

* * *

**Conquista a tu Uchiha**

Introducción: Manual para idiotas.

Estaba desesperado, ya no sabia que hacer ¿cómo ese bastardo ni pío le hacia? Era demasiado frustrante. Hace un año que Sasuke Uchiha volvió a Konoha, claro que con su ayuda, logro decirle toda la verdad e Itachi ahora esta en el hospital, el muy idiota se hubiese quedado ciego y claro no cabe mencionar que el moreno se trajo a otro nuevo huésped. A sus dieciséis años nunca pensó sentirse de esa manera.

Pero el chiste es que ni siquiera le miraba o hablaba, pocas veces lo hacia, pero solo para insultarlo.

¿Estaba tan horrible que por eso lo ignoraba? Se llegaba a preguntar demasiadas veces, pero nunca encontró la respuesta.

Quería saber el por que, tan solo eso ¿era mucho pedir? Estaba muy triste y lleno de falsas esperanzas, sabía que con ese Uchiha, ninguna oportunidad tendría.

Se paro con pesadez de la cama, tallo su ojo con pereza, ya se había vestido, tan solo se acostó unos momentos a aclarar su mente, pero eso no había servido de nada. Fue a la cocina y vio en su alacena, nada se le antojaba ni siquiera su preciado ramen, así que sin tomarle demasiada importancia, tomo sus llaves y fue al campo de entrenamiento siete, donde se quedo de ver con su equipo.

Al llegar no vio a nadie, bueno además de su mejor amiga Sakura Haruno, le gustaba estar con ella, por que al fin dejo de amar a el Uchiha, por que ella sabia muy bien los sentimientos de su amigo.

— Sakura, buenos días —saludó un ''sonriente'' Naruto, pero la chica de cabello rosas sabia que esa sonrisa era mas falsa que las de Sai.

—Buenos días, Naruto — el joven fue a su lado y dio suspiro para luego sentarse en el verde pasto.

— ¿Por qué Sakura? —Preguntó bajando su mirada, su amiga lo miro extrañada - ¿Por qué se comporta así Sasuke?

— ¡Ay Naru! —Exclamó la joven de cabello rosa— sabemos que Sasuke es un estreñido -Bromeó, ganando una risa de su compañero— no le tomes importancia ¿sí? —Su miradas fueron al enfrente, viendo algunos árboles y una idea vino a la mente de la chica para animar a su rubio amigo— ¿quieres caminar? – el aludido asintió levemente con la cabeza y se levanto del pasto con ayuda de la chica, para luego empezar a caminar.

…

— ¿Dónde está? —Jadeó temeroso un joven moreno de orbes ónix—lo tenía hace un momento aquí –murmuró Sasuke Uchiha enfadado, tiro el lápiz que tenia en la mano y una mueca de frustración formo en sus labios — Itachi, Itachi me mata…— veía por todos lados y se acordó del entrenamiento, suspiró – Perdí el ma… - Se mordió la lengua antes de terminar la frase y fue camino al campo siete.

…

Ambos ninjas caminaban por el bosque, no entendía muy bien el comportamiento del moreno. ¿Le odiaba? Por Dios, que no fuera así.

Naruto miraba el piso, su mente divagaba en lindos recuerdos que paso con su moreno. Si por era "suyo" de nadie mas. Sus ideas venían y se iban, quería conquistar a ese Uchiha, como fuera. Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no se fijo donde piso y se resbalo, Sakura quien estaba unos pasos mas atrás soltó una risa.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — todo cabreado miro a sus pies y vio algo pequeño color negro, lo recogió, y lo vio mejor.

Era un pequeño cuaderno forrado de negro y en la portada con letras doradas decía '' Conquista a tu Uchiha''

Al pobre chico casi le da un paro cardiaco cuando leyó el titulo de aquel peculiar cuaderno, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, y si era una broma, pues que importaba ya se lo había emocionado más de lo necesario. Su amiga algo curiosa se acerco.

— ¿Qué es? — Naruto seguía en su sueño que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de la chica, esta se cabreo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —Chilló, sobando el área afectada, su amiga no le contesto, le quito el cuaderno, y casi se desmaya por lo que leía.

El chico cogió el cuaderno de nuevo y lo abre leyendo la introducción.

''**Conquista a tu Uchiha.**

**¿Estas arto de que ese Uchiha te ignore? ¿Quieres que caiga a tus pies? Pues has encontrado el lugar indicado**

**Con estas sencillas reglas para conquistar a un Uchiha, lo podrás lograr, sigue al pie de la letra cada regla, no te saltes ninguna, si lo haces el conteo regresa de cero, son veinte sencillas reglas, y cumpliendo todas, tendrás para siempre al Uchiha que siempre soñaste''**

— ¿Es broma, no? – preguntó su amiga con ironía, ahogando una risa de burla.

—Sea broma o no, me lo quedo al fin así tendré a ese Uchiha a mis pies –La victoria la veía escrita en su futuro.

Su amiga sudo frió, riendo nerviosa, suspiró, ya estaba metida en eso. El rubio pasó a la siguiente hoja y continúo leyendo.

''**Requisitos para ser lo que el Uchiha soñó; De preferencia rubio/a, piel acanelada, ojos azules e Hiperactivo/a"**

Perfecto, eso ya era extraño para ella ¿Era su imaginación o estaban describiendo a su amigo?

— Este libro está hecho para mi '—y como pensaba, este no sospecharía nada— Pero…

Antes de completar la frase y que la joven preguntara, estés sin pensarlo dos veces corrió lejos de su alcance. Sakura vio a su amigo irse y río por lo bajo, sabiendo a donde iría, retomo su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

…

Sasuke estaba ahí hace casi media hora, ni señales de la Haruno ni Naruto, vale Kakashi lo descartaba que estuviera ahí, el siempre llegaba cinco horas tarde. Estaba a punto de irse cuando vio una melena rosa a lo lejos.

Sakura iba de regreso, a lo lejos vio al azabache corrió junto a el y le saludó.

—Buenos días Sasuke —el aludido se bajo del árbol de un salto y fue a lado de la chica.

—Hola, Sakura.

— Llegaste tarde ¿verdad? —El moreno se extraño, enarcando una de sus finas cejas, estaba a punto de preguntar pero la chica se le adelanto— Llegue hace dos horas, pero hace un rato me fue a dar una vuelta con Naru —aclaró su duda, sonriendo.

El azabache frunció el entrecejo enojado, mirando mal a la chica de cabello rosa y no sabia por que, se sentía molesto por ese diminuto de Naruto… "Naru"

— ¿Dónde está él?

No es que le importara, no le importaba de hecho, pero la pregunta salió sola de sus labios. Sakura río un poco, Sasuke le estaba hablando, bueno algo era algo.

…

Naruto había llegado su destino un edificio de apartamentos, subió a la cuarta planta y busco la habitación cuarenta y uno, se paro enfrente de este y con su mano derecha empezó a tocar desesperado la puerta, esperando impaciente a que le abrieran, estaba seguro que si nadie lo hacia el mismo la tumbaría, al cabo de unos minutos, un joven de largos cabellos rubios le abrió, miro con sus orbes al ajeno y su expresión cansina, estaba modorro. El contrario se le tumbo emocionado, colgándose como un koala.

Y si a quien fue a ver no era nada más ni nada menos que Deidara Ootori*.A pesar de que casi mata a Gaara, sabía bien que estaba cegado, por Pain, más sin embargo él no deseaba el mal y junto ambos Uchiha vino a la aldea de Konoha, obvio pasando bajo el consejo de Konoha y la Hokage, cumpliendo una condena y estando bajo vigilancia acepto quedarse.

—Deidara —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, el aludido se sorprendió, abriendo sus orbes con sorpresa estaba a punto de decir algo pero el contrario le interrumpió—Te tengo una maravillosa noticia.

—Vale, ¿dime qué es? – Naruto río feliz y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en su rostro, se bajo del otro rubio y ambos entraron a la casa del mayor.

Deidara casi le daba también un infarto al escuchar todo lo que el rubio menor tenía que decir, pero si los estaban describiendo a ellos, sonrío mostrando sus blancos dientes y una idea vino a su mente, porque a sus veintiún años nunca se sintió tan dichoso.

— Naruto —le llamó, el aludido respondió asintiendo la cabeza— ya sé como conquistaremos a los Uchiha.

— ¿Cómo Deidara? —Inquirió, eso despertó la curiosidad del joven-.

— Siguiendo estas reglas para conquistar a un Uchiha.

Ambos rubios sonrieron.

**Continuara…**

**Notas del Fanfiction:**

Ootori*; es un apellido creado por mí, ya que se desconoce en el manga y/o anime, he decidido ponerle esté a nuestro hermoso rubio.

Bueno la historia se centra en "Shippuden", más sin embargo no da avance al manga, por lo que va a ver muchas diferencia es un casi universo alterno al manga y/o anime.

_Bueno espero les agrade esta loca idea, la verdad me encantaría recibir un comentario y si tienes alguna crítica, que sea constructiva por favor, sera bienvenida, sin más que decir nos vemos._

_ Los quiere; **DarkNekoNami09**._


End file.
